First Love #2 The Relationship
by IcePrincess7
Summary: This is the sequel to First Love #1. A love story about Chris Jericho and Stepahnie Mcmahon


It was a late Wednesday night and Stephanie was typing up the script for next week's Smackdown on her laptop in her bed. Stephanie couldn't sleep, she just had too much in her mind right now like the end of the XFL, the upcoming split of the Triple H and Austin's alliance, and her relationship with Chris Irvine (Chris Jericho). Stephanie hadn't told anyone she's been dating Chris now for about a little over a month except for her friend Trish. She knew very well that her dad would not approve.   
"Steph what are you doing up?" Chris asked sleepily as he slowly woke up beside her.   
"Sorry Chris, did my typing wake you? Its just I can't sleep with all that is going on." Stephanie said.  
"Steph you've been working all night and day ever since we started dating. You have to relax." Chris said as he put his robe on.  
"I know Chris, but what if someone finds out about us. My dad would kill me if he knew that I was dating you. Ever since I was a little girl he has always wanted me to marry a lawyer, doctor or at least someone successful and not a wrestler" Stephanie said as she slowly put her laptop away.  
"I don't want to rush you or anything, but I think we have to tell him and the sooner the better or you'll never get any sleep. You are too stressed out" Chris said.  
"I guess your right. If I am going to tell him I gotta find a good time to tell him. How about Sunday night?. I'll tell them that I am going to invite you for dinner and then we'll tell him" Stephanie said.  
"Great! Now I think I know a way for you to relax" Chris said as starts to kiss and massage Stephanie's neck .  
"I think that will work" Steph whispered as she smiled.  
******************************  
"I can't believe its Sunday night already!!" Stephanie frantically said as she and Chris were getting ready to leave. Stephanie had butterflies in her stomach and was a nervous wreck. She really didn't want to tell Vince about Chris. "Are you okay Steph? Chris asked as they reached the McMahon's grand estate.  
"Yes" Steph said, but it was obvious she wasn't.   
"Hi Stephanie. Hi Chris" Linda warmly greeted her daughter and Chris.   
"Hi mom, I hope its okay that I invited Chris" Stephanie said.  
"The more the merrier" Linda said. Stephanie knew her mom was one of the most understanding and optimistic person in the world unlike her dad. When Chris and Stephanie enter the McMahon's mansion, Chris's jaw dropped. There were paintings all over the place, a grand staircase, and a beautiful crystal chandelier, and that was just in the foyer. When they entered the living room it was practically a museum with a big screen tv. Shane was plopped on the sofa reading a newspaper. "Hey guys" Shane said as he looked away from the newspaper briefly. "Hi Shane, So where's Marissa?" Stephanie asked.   
"Oh she and Steve (Stone Cold) are in California doing an interview with some magazine." Shane said not looking up from the newspaper.   
"Did you ever get lost growing up in this mansion" Chris quietly asked Stephanie.  
"Very funny Chris, Stephanie said. But I really don't need your sense of humor right now"   
"Hello Stephanie. Hello Chris" Vince said as he walked in.   
"Hi dad" Stephanie said.   
"Hello Vince" Chris said.  
"Everyone, dinner is ready" Linda said brightly. During dinner Stephanie wasn't hungry. Stephanie just kept quiet till the end of dinner when Chris gave her a little nudge on the shoulder . "Um.... everyone I would just like to take this time to say that Chris and me are um...kinda dating" Stephanie nervously announced. Everyone looked at her and Chris for a moment silently. "That great Stephanie'' Linda said unsure of what her husband will say.   
"Yeah that's great Steph" Shane said trying not to laugh. Vince was sat there looking shocked at what he heard. When Stephanie first started to work for him, he told her never to date a wrestler.  
"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Vince said tensely.   
"Chris or me?" Stephanie said biting her lip worriedly.  
"You" Vince said.  
Stephanie followed Vince to the study. "Stephanie Marie McMahon! What the hell are you thinking!" Vince yelled.  
"I-I love him daddy" stammered Stephanie.   
"You are too young to know what love is Steph" Vince said slowly calming down.  
"I know what it is dad, I love him and he loves me' Stephanie said.  
"Chris is using you" Vince said.  
"He isn't doing this for the money!! I love him and he loves me. We were meant to be together. Why can't you understand that!" Stephanie said standing up to her father. "Listen to me young lady I am only going to say this once, you are forbidden to see Chris anymore" Vince said raising his voice again. Stephanie felt angry. Why did her dad hate Chris so much and why was he trying to separate them Stephanie thought to herself. "No" Stephanie suddenly screamed. "I love Chris and we are together like it or not. I have spent my life listening to what you wanted me to do and then doing it for you. I have never done what I wanted to do, so dad I am going to date Chris" Stephanie said. She didn't know what came over, but she believed that love can sometime make you do some crazy things. Stephanie marched out of her dad's study. Stephanie took off taking Chris with her.   
"Why is dad so stubborn!" Stephanie complained to her mom the next day.  
"He's not the only McMahon I know like that" Linda said.  
"What do you mean?" Stephanie inquired.  
"Well Stephanie you are actually a lot like your dad" Linda began.  
"I don't think so" Stephanie objected. "Me and dad are complete opposites. For one thing, if my daughter fell in love I'd be happy for her".  
"You are just as stubborn as your father. You always think your right and both of you are very passionate about your beliefs. When you were little, I had to practically beg for you to loose your raggedy old teddy bear" Linda smiled.  
"Maybe I am a little like dad" Stephanie relented. "But still what am I going to do about Chris".  
"I'll talk with her father" Linda said.  
"Thanks mom" Stephanie said.  
After Raw Is War Stephanie and Chris were told to meet Vince in his office.  
Vince looked at Stephanie who was trying hard not to make eye contact at him. "Chris, do you really love Stephanie?" Vince asked.  
"Yes, I would do anything for Stephanie" Chris said. Vince sighed, like all fathers he wanted his daughter to be happy even if it meant that his daughter would be seeing Chris. "I don't like that you too are dating , but Stephanie isn't a little girl anymore and she can date whoever she wants so you have my ok on it" Vince said. Stephanie's face lit up. "Thank you Vince" Chris said as he hugged Stephanie. Vince still wasn't happy with the idea of Chris and Stephanie, but seeing his little girl's face light up made him feel better.  
*****************************************************************  
Everything is perfect for Stephanie and Chris now, but that happiness will be short lived. Find out whats in store with Chris and Stephanie in.....  
"First love #2 The Cheater" coming soon!!  
  
  



End file.
